Live For The Moment
by RoleModel2
Summary: Post-Fit For Duty. Harm and Mac Shipper Of course!


**Live For the Moment  
**

Hey, everyone! Now I know a bunch of people think that the last episode could've been more shippery or at least ending that way…. So that's where I come in. Here's my take on what the end should've been.

SAYING OF THE DAY: Life is not a journey to

the grave with the

intention of arriving

safely in a pretty and well

preserved body, but

rather to skid in

broadside, thoroughly

used up, totally worn out,

and loudly proclaiming

**WOW What a Ride!**

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, I don't own the characters, just borrowing for the purpose of the story.

Warning: I don't know the psychiatrists name, I think he said something with an 'a' like Alicia or something so I gave it a shot.

Here we go!

**JAG HQ (At the elevator)**

1945 Local

"Would you like to join us Mac?" Harm asked once he saw her reaction to the dinner that was proposed.

Mac smiled politely, "No thanks, I'll take a rain check." Smiling Mac entered the elevator followed by Alicia and Harm.

"You know Mac, I think you have taken too many rain checks already." Harm stated glancing over at her.  
Mac raised her eyebrows in question. "Your all out."

"Meaning?" Mac asked curiously.

"You have to come with us." Harm explained turning to face her.

"If she doesn't want to come I don't think you should make her." Alicia pointed out quickly before Mac could say a word.

Mac smiled, "I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding I invited you." Harm clarified.

"It's okay, I'll just go home and go to bed early, you two have fun." Mac said then walked out of the elevator quickly.

"Mac wait!" Harm called after her but Mac just kept walking away. "Great."

"Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight." Alicia suggested as she watched Harm curse at himself.

Harm smiled weakly, "No it's fine."

"I don't want to get you in trouble." Alicia explained as she started to walk towards the door.

Harm raised his eyebrows in question, "What do you mean?"

"With her." Alicia said nodding towards the direction Mac went. "Go after her."

"Are you sure?" Harm asked looking at Mac put her briefcase in the trunk of her rental car.

"Go." Alicia said pushing him lightly on the arm.

Harm smiled, "Thanks."

JAG Parking Lot  
Same Time

Mac put her briefcase in her trunk then got inside her car. Resting her head on the steering wheel Mac sighs.

"God Damnit." Mac mumbles into the leathery material. "I can't keep doing this to myself."

Harm knocked on the car window, "Mac."

Mac pulled her head back quickly and looked out her window at Harm who was crouched down at her eye level with snowflakes falling around him, smiling weakly at her.

Mac smiled and rubbed away the single tear on her cheek before moving to open her door.

"Hey." Harm said softly as Mac stood in front of him with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hey."

"Listen I want to talk to you about something." Harm uttered. "About you and me, _us_."

Mac sighed, "Harm how many times do I hav—"

Harm silenced her with a finger to the lips, "Sh, listen to me. I know that you're going through something right now, and I know you don't think I understand but I do. Being in a relationship means to be committed to each other, to care for each other deeply, to not cheat on one another and to take as many adventures together as you can. I think we have covered each one of those stages. Me and you are the two most stubborn and complicated people on the face of the earth, but what tears as apart can only make us stronger. We've been through so much with each other, a husband and wife couldn't even compare their life to ours and how much we go through together. We can do this Mac, we can make this work. Sure it will take a lot of work and understanding on each other's parts but we can do it."

"Nice argument counselor." Mac whispered, trying her best not to cry and slip into his arms.

"Mac, I know people have their doubts about me and you being able to work out but listen it's okay to be in love. It happens to everyone. What makes you the individual is when you overcome other people's doubts about your relationship and stay in love forever. Sarah I don't want to be with you forever I NEED to be with you forever. Don't give up on us, please." Harm pleaded taking her hands into his. "Let's make this work."

Mac smiled and Harm pulled her into his arms. Mac rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Harm held her safely in his arms.

"You sure you can handle this marine, I'm pretty screwed up." Mac whispered into his shoulder.

Harm smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Well in my eyes your perfect, and the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life."

Mac leaned her head back and looked into his eyes. Harm smiled, leaned down and kissed Mac's lips gently but passionately.

"I love you so much." Mac whispered after their kiss.

"And I love you Ms. Mackenzie." Harm whispered back hugging her to him.

"Don't ever let go."

"I never planned to."

The end.

Harm and Mac forever ladies and gentlemen. That's all there is too it.


End file.
